Starstruck (chanson)
Starstruck est une chanson écrite par Lady Gaga, Martin Kierszenbaum, Space Cowboy et Flo Rida. Paroles Gaga Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track. Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track. Groove. Slam. Work it back. Space Cowboy just play that track. Ga Ga in the room. So starstruck Cherry Cherry Cherry Cherry Boom Boom. Rollin’ up to the club on the weekend. Stylin’ out to the beat that you’re freakin'. Fantasize I’m the track that you’re tweakin'. Blow my heart up. Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader, Run it back with original flavor, Cue me up I’m the 12 on your table, I’m so starstruck. I’m so starstruck. (struck) Baby cause you blow my heart up. Cowboy (I'm so) I’m so starstruck. (struck) Baby cause you blow my heart up. Gaga (I'm so) I’m so starstruck. (struck) Baby cause you blow my heart up. Cowboy (I'm so) I’m so starstruck. (struck) Baby cause you blow my heart up. (blow my heart up) Gaga Baby now that were alone gotta request? Would you make me number one on your playlist? Got your Dre headphones with the leftside on, Wanna scratch me back and fourth back and fourth? Uh huh Put your hands on my waist pull the fader. Run it back with original flavor. Get the breakdown first, Up until the chorus, To the verse. Re-ke-re-ke-Reverse. I’m so starstruck. (struck) Baby cause you blow my heart up. Cowboy (I'm so) I’m so starstruck. (struck) Baby cause you blow my heart up. (blow my heart up) Gaga (I'm so) I’m so starstruck. (struck) Baby cause you blow my heart up. I'm so Cowboy Starstruck. (struck) Baby cause you blow my heart up. (blow my heart up) Rida Hey lil' mamma like really, really is that him. I done seen you before what you got on them big rims. Enter that cash flow, I’m like baby you don’t trip. So shawty say hand over your signature right here, Like adjust the dotted line and I suppose to sign. How she at it, a fanatic and I think it’s goin’ down. She so starstruck, the gal all stuck, I should have had an overdose too many Starbucks. Ain’t never seen a balla, paper that stack taller. Notice who let the top back on the Chevy Impala, Hummers and all that fully loaded with two spoilers. What did you call that when you showed up with two dollars? But that’s another chapter, son of a bachelor. All on me, just spotted a baby actor. Complete swagga, they go the dagger, Got what she wants, shawty happily ever after. Gaga I’m so starstruck. (struck) Baby cause you blow my heart up. Cowboy: (I'm so) I’m so starstruck. (struck) Baby cause you blow my heart up. I'm so Gaga I’m so starstruck. (struck) Baby cause you blow my heart up. I'm so Cowboy Starstruck. (struck) Baby cause you blow my heart up. (heart up) Gaga Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track. Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track. Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track. Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track. Baby now that were alone gotta request? Would you make me number one on your playlist? Got your Dre headphones with the leftside on, Wanna scratch me back and fourth back and fourth? Uh huh Put your hands on my waist pull the fader. Run it back with original flavor. Get the breakdown first, Up until the chorus, To the verse. Cowboy I’m so, I'm so Gaga Starstruck. (struck) Baby cause you blow my heart up. Cowboy (I'm so) I’m so starstruck. (struck) Baby cause you blow my heart up. Gaga (I'm so) I’m so starstruck. (struck) Baby cause you blow my heart up. Cowboy I’m so starstruck. (struck) Baby cause you blow my heart up. (blow my heart up) I’m so. I’m so. Catégorie:Chanson de The Fame